1. Field
A transparent polymer film and an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a thin, ultra-light and flexible display, which consumes a small amount of electricity, has been increasingly in demand as a display for visualizing various information and delivering it to users. The flexible display may be obtained by using a flexible substrate, organic and inorganic materials for a low temperature process, flexible electronics, encapsulation, packaging, and the like. Among these, the flexible substrate may have a substantial influence on the performance, reliability, and price of the flexible display. On the other hand, a flexible protective film having high transparency is required in an electronic device such as a light emitting diode or a complementary metal oxide film semiconductor sensor.
As for the flexible substrate or the flexible protective film, various polymer films have been suggested. In order to usefully apply the polymer films as the flexible substrate or the flexible protective film, their thermal properties as well as optical properties (e.g., high transparency and a low yellow index) need to be improved since a polymer is light and relatively easily formed into a film but originally has insufficient thermal stability (e.g., a high coefficient of thermal expansion). Thus, there remains a need in new films having excellent optical characteristics.